


allow me to make this

by smokingsickstyle



Series: Voyeur Jack [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Threesome, Voyeurism, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingsickstyle/pseuds/smokingsickstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhys doesn't think about the blue glow behind his eyelids as Vaughn pushes into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	allow me to make this

**Author's Note:**

> un-edited quick thing. dont usually do porn but here i am
> 
> Rhys wants Vaughn to fuck him but forgets about the psychopathic AI stuck in his head.

He grunts as Vaughn's fingers slip into him, then gasps as he remembers the feeling of being stretched. Rhys doesn't even remember the last time he was able to get off since they got to Pandora, but now he feels too sensitive, anticipating the fullness of his best friends dick. Vaughn's fingers go in smooth, and Rhys moans a little when the third one slides in. Vaughn loves putting his fingers in him. He goes slow and takes his time but pushes hard against his walls, against the bundle of nerves that will make him scream. Rhys has his thighs spread around him and Vaughn smiles when Rhys has one hand covering his mouth and the other on his dick. Vaughn shifts  Rhys higher, pulling him further into his lap, and rhys yelps  as his head scrapes on the floor.

 

"Sorry!" Vaughn stops for a second, making Rhys moan again this time in disappointment. 

 

"Vaughn k-keep going." Rhys urges, lifting himself up for a kiss to show Vaughn he's alright. That's when he notices the blue glow past Vaughns' head. he gasps into Vaughn's mouth as he sees the smirking face of Handsome Jack looking down on him. 

 

 _"_ _Took you long enough cupcake,_ " Handsome Jack says as he walks around to crouch beside him. " _I gotta say this is a good look for you._ " 

 

Rhys closes his legs impulsively, hands coming up around Vaughn like a shield. Vaughn jerks in surprise and puts a soothing hand on his thigh, petting him like a spooked horse.

 

"Whoa Rhys, are you okay?"  Vaughn stops again, and Rhys is burning with humiliation and lingering arousal, too scared to tell Vaughn what he's seeing. 

 

 _"Hey don't stop on my account kiddo, I'm just here to enjoy the show."_  Rhys screams in his head for Jack to leave but Jack just laughs and leans back in an invisible chair. " _Looks like your boyfriend's getting impatient_." 

 

Rhys looks back at Vaughn, who has a frown on his face, and one hand pressing down on his dick. "I, I'm," Rhys stutters our before taking a breath, and leaning back again and nodding. Vaughn looks at him for a moment pumping his fingers inside him twice, and then lining up the head of his dick. 

 

"Rhys you ready?" Vaughn breathes out, obviously holding back, but all Rhys wants is to get this over with quickly so he can maybe throw himself off a cliff.  He's definitely not thinking about how his dick had only become harder since he saw Jack ginning down at him as he pulls Vaughn closer with his legs. Vaughn gets the message and pushes inside with a long moan. Rhys echoes it soon after even as Jack whistles beside him.

 

_"Wow kiddo is he really that good, or has it just been so long since you've had anything but a stick up your ass."_

 

Rhys whimpers at Jacks voice and tenses, clenching hard enough around Vaughn that he hisses and thrusts harder into him.

 

" _Heyyy, I got an idea."_ Jack drawls as he gets up to stand behind Vaughn. " _You ever ride him before cupcake? I bet he'd loove that."_

 

Rhys closes his eyes, wanting to ignore Jack's voice but whining as his dick jumps at the idea. He opens his eyes to look at Vaughn, glasses askew and thrusting into him steadily, face twisted in concentration. He takes a deep breath before he shifts his weight, managing to get Vaughn on his back as he settles on top of him.

 

"Ahh Rhys!"

 

Vaughn's fingers squeeze Rhys' thighs as he slides back onto his dick, and they trail up to his waist when Rhys begins to grind down. He struggles to keep in his moans as Vaughn gets a fist around his dick, and Jack keeps talking.

 

" _That's the ticket princess, you ride him like pro. I knew you've done this before!"_

 

Rhys knows Vaughn is close when he starts telling Rhys how much he loves him, how Rhys is so good to him, how good Rhys makes him feel. But then Rhys can see Handsome Jack grin wider when he starts talking about how much of a slut Rhys is , how he wants everyone to see him riding dick all day, how he must have done this a hundred times for his bosses, how he would do it for Jack if he told him to. 

Rhys looks down at Vaughn and comes, gasping and clenching around him. Vaughn starts to thrust up into him, even as Rhys is shaking and pushing his hand off his too sensitive dick. Rhys feels Vaughn come inside him, and he leans down to kiss Vaughn once more before he slides him out slowly and lies down beside him. 

He hears Jack's grating laughter as Vaughn smiles at him and plays with his hair. 

 


End file.
